ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DawnFire360
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, DawnFire360. Since you have edited the Unclaimed Badfic page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 20:20, January 22, 2013 Mini-Luggage adoption Note: If, for some strange reason, anyone happens to be reading this Talk page for information, the proper way to get a mini-Luggage is to ask Huinesoron, since he wrote the Official Fanfiction University of Discworld. Cheers! ~Neshomeh 02:03, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Typically, if a mini type doesn't have a custodian, you just pick it up off the wiki page. However, mini-Luggages don't have a page, either. It's not that PPC missions are rare in the Discworld, but for some reason most of the badfics killed in its continuum were either mini-free or never picked any up. The only mini-Luggage-creating mission that I could find was here, which made the minis Ms. Cakes and Carrrot. In the absence of an official mini-Luggage custodian, your agents may take whichever they'd like! Outhra (talk) 17:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Wow. It took me a quick bit of trawling to figure out where I mentioned mini-Luggages, but that sounds awesome. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! I'm not sure which agent will be caring for it yet (nevermind, I do now), but I'll be adopting Carrrot. Thanks! :(...wait, what do you feed a mini-Luggage? For that matter, what do you feed a mini-anythingthatisn'tamini-Balrog? Hm...) :DawnFire (talk) 20:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Organic minis tend to eat either some sort of meat (raw, usually), or fresh fruits if they're herbivorous or otherwise docile, and mechanical minis usually just need a place to recharge (and in some cases, a few thimblefuls of oil every once in a while). As for mini-Luggages... well, there's no canon precedent for a Luggage eating anything whatsoever. It usually just goes after things that threaten its owner, swallows them, and keeps them in its spatially-uncertain innards for a while before spitting them back out. I don't know if that means that the minis don't eat, though. ::Well, this didn't help much with your original question, now that I look back on the answer. Given the penchant of minis for causing trouble, maybe Carrrot will become prime suspect for several small items around the RC mysteriously disappearing, only to show up later in odd places smelling slightly mustier than usual. ::Outhra (talk) 21:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek pages So, the pages for each separate Trek series have been created! Each character is going to have a short section about them, about their character and how they're treated in badfic. I was wondering if you wanted to do the TOS page, since you're also well-versed in the Animated Series and Reboot. I've set up the same format as I used on the other pages, but if you want to change it, go ahead. It's difficult, trying to organize TOS's timeline. Hermione of vulcan (talk) 20:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'd be happy to! Technically, I'm not that well-versed in TAS, but I can do a little research :) I'm not sure exactly when I'll get the time to do it properly (I'm on vacation and traveling around until April 7), but when I do, I'll fill it in. Thanks for the opportunity! DawnFire (talk) 04:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Avengers So, I've been meaning to get into the Avengers fandom for a while, and since you seem to be the local expert I thought I'd ask you. What movies comprise the Avengers canon and in what order should I see them? (Sorry if this seems out of the blue, I'm on a bus trip with my orchestra and someone put in Captain America. I'm half asleep, but it being a superhero movie reminded me.) ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 13:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for the late reply! :The Avengers canon—or at least the shiny new movie version of it(~)—is comprised of The Incredible Hulk (2008) (although they replaced the main actor for the Avengers movie), Iron Man (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Thor (2011), Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), The Avengers (2012), and now Iron Man 3 (2013) as well. I think that's the order, too, though it's possible that Iron Man is set before The Incredible Hulk. If you're curious, they do tie in to each other a little, although for the most part you could probably watch all of the movies that come before The Avengers out of order and not miss much (except for the Iron Man movies, of course). The order does help a bit, though, especially when you get to The Avengers—it's definitely possible to see and enjoy it without knowing anything about the canon at all (hey, that's what I did), but it makes a lot more sense when you know who all the people are and what they're referencing. :Eh, randomness is fun, and it's nice to be called a local expert :) Happy watching! :(~)There are also a number of other movies, TV shows, comics, and probably books as well that are technically to do with the Avengers, but it's more that they're the original source material and spin-offs thereof, and are only necessary reading/watching if you want to know where the Avengers came from and what alternate versions of their universe look like. The 'shiny new movie canon' is comprised of the films in the list I've given, as well as the further sequels that haven't come out yet. :DawnFire (talk) 14:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Agent Pages If the reason behind putting "he/she/it is not aware that he/she/it is written by DawnFire" in the pages for all of your characters is because some, but not all, are meta-cognizant like Dawn McKenna is, then why not just say it only in the pages of the meta-cognizant characters? It just makes more sense that way, since not being able to break the fourth wall or to receive messages from one's author is perfectly normal is most works of fiction, and shouldn't need to be specified. Outhra (talk) 17:52, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :After a fair amount of deliberation...you definitely have a point. I'm fairly sure I've taken out most of the unnecessary mentions of this by now, but I don't think I ever thanked you—so thanks. :DawnFire (talk) 04:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC)